Cullen Truth or Dare!
by XxScissorLuvxX
Summary: Alice has a brilliant idea: to play Truth or Dare! characters are: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, the rest of the werewolves, and the occasional guest  old woman, teenage dorkie boy, etc .


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: I think that this is gonna be good. I write best in Alice's POV but I'm doing all different ones in this fanfic so... Anyway, here's my second fanfic **_**ever**_**. Also, this takes place after breaking dawn, Renesmee is 18 (fully grown) and married to Jacob. Reviews are welcome and apprieciated!**

Cullen Truth or Dare!

CH1: Alice's brilliant idea. (Bella's POV)

"YAY!" Alice's exclamation was heard throughout the house. _oh no_ I thought. what was she up to? Well we were soon to find out. She ran down the stairs at vampire speed. "Bella!" she yelled right in my face, although I could easily here her if she whispered. "Please tell me your not giving me a makeover." She smiled. "No, I'm not giving you a makeover. We're all playing Truth or Dare!" She giggled. "Oh no." "Oh yes" she began dragging me to the family room where everyone but Carlisle and Esme were already seated, having heard her exclamation. Rosalie was seated on Emmett's lap, Renesmee was sitting beside Jake, Edward was on the love seat and I sat down beside him. Alice went to sit beside Jasper. Carlisle and Esme never play Truth or Dare with us. I wonder why... Rosalie and Jacob have came to like each other a little, now that Renesmee has grown. Although they still show hatred to one another a bit every now and then. Oh well better than they used to be. Alice went first. "Emmett, Truth or Dare?" he scoffed. "Dare of course" he seemed so confident. "I dare you to got up to a random old person and say 'I love ponies!'"

He looked at her for a minute and then walked out the front door, all of us following. He went to the first house he saw and knocked on the door. An elderly woman opened the door. "I love ponies!" he yelled in her face. She looked shocked and then mad. "kids these days, always acting so insane!" She slammed the door in his face. He seemed taken aback then he shook his head and turned to us, a huge grin spreading across his face as he thought of what he was going to do. He looked at Jasper. "Jasper, truth or dare?" He deliberated."Hmmm. let me think about that for a minute. Dare," he replied. Emmett's grin grew bigger. "I dare you to feed Alice a strawberry." " Um..ok." Jasper took Alice's hand and they walked to the house, the rest of us right behind them. Once we were at the house, Jasper got a strawberry from the fridge. (we kept food for Jacob and Renesmee) Then he walked over to Alice and put it in her mouth. We watched, interested while she chewed."Eew." she said after she finally swallowed. Jasper looked at Rosalie. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare" she said. "I dare you to dress up as a hobo and sit on the sidewalk in seatle and everytime you see a person you have to ask for spare change." Jasper told her. "What?" she asked horrified at the thought "You said dare." Jasper said. "Oh alright!" She ran upstairs and a few minutes later she came back in a ripped up, dirty sweats, her hair all messed up and holding a can in her left hand. "Ok, lets get this over with" Rosalie sighed.

"Your going to pay for this, Jasper." Jasper bit his lip, hiding a smile but looking somewhat scared. We all got in our cars and drove to seatle. Once we got there, Rosalie got out with a look of hatred on her face as she sat down on the sidewalk. We followed her, but stopped a few feet away from her looking casual, as if we were just chatting. A wealthy and snobby looking couple passed. She gritted her teeth and said "Do you have any spare change?" They just laughed and then walked on. Next was an elderly woman in a winter coat. Rose simply said, "Spare change?" She looked like she was about to die. The woman looked at her pitifully. She tossed a quarter into the can. After a few more people passed, she turned to us. "Can I quit now?" Jasper grinned and said "I guess, although that is very funny to see _you_ sitting there like that and asking for change. Must be a real pride crusher." She glared at him. "Oh you are so gonna pay for that later." He gulped.

"Jacob, truth or dare?"Rosalie asked him. "Dare" he said without hesitation. She grinned evilly. "I dare you to get all the wolves to go with you to some random person's house in your underwear and don't knock on the door just walk in, then yell 'Party!' at the top of your lungs and start dancing and singing horribly." Jacob stared at her, horrified. "You are evil. Do you hear me? EVIL! You will pay!" He growled. "Yeah, yeah whatever." She said. "Just get this dare on." "Fine" We all got into our cars and drove back to forks. Once there, Jacob went to La Push and got all the wolves he came back to us in his underwear, with a look of discust on his face. The werewolves smiled, all of them trying not to laugh. They had really warmed up to us vampires. Quil had a portable CD player in his hand. Nice. They walked up to the nearest house and opened the door. All the wolves went in and the rest of us waited by the window. "Jazz pick me up, I can't see" Alice said. One of the many reasons that I'm glad I'm tall. Jasper picked Alice up to the window and I turned my attention back to the inside of the house. Jacob suddenly yelled "Party!" and all the wolves started dancing to the Rock music that was playing from the CD player. A teenage dorkie looking boy with pimples, glasses, and braces ran down the stairs. "Awesome!" He shouted looking surprised and elated. "Cool people never come to party with me!" He ran over to join them and started dancing. Jake and the rest of the guys ran out of the house and back to the "Cullen Manor" as I like to call it, with all of us trailing close behind, leaving the dumbstruck boy behind. When we got back, Jacob put his clothes back on and the rest of the La Push guys went back home. Jacob went straight to business. "OK Nessie, truth or dare?" "Truth," she said. "Oh come on!" Emmett scoffed." Shut up Emmett." Edward nearly bit his head off. "_sor-ry_" Emmett mocked. "Anyway." Jacob began, clearing his throat. "Nessie, Have you ever thought of anyone else as attractive besides me?" He questioned. "well, she began. " I did think that my uncles were fairly handsome. Emmett and Jasper chuckled. "OK, Alice truth or dare?" she asked. "um... hmm let's see, I can't see what you are going to choose so I say dare." Renesmee laughed wickedly. " Ooh, I have a really good idea Auntie Alice."

**A/N: sooo what did ya think? Good? Bad? please share your opinions! also I really need some non-vulgar ideas for truth or dare.**

**thanks!**


End file.
